herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Adelaide
King Adelaide is the governing ruler of the Eastern Basitin, holding the highest position within the Eastern Basitin Military hierarchy. As the highest ranking Basitin in military service, her armour is much more ornate and unique than the soldiers and guards in her company. She is the tallest Basitin to be shown in the webcomic to date. The circumstances regarding King Adelaide's rise to power are unknown, but it can be assumed that she achieved the title of King by means of succession, most likely holding the rank of Master General previous to her ascending to her current position. She is also the mother of Madelyn Adelaide: another secondary character and a Lieutenant in the Basitin Military. TwoKinds Webcomic It is revealed in the story that upon the main cast's arrival to the Basidian Isles, King Adelaide is bed-ridden, taken ill by a mysterious and sudden disease. (Later revealed to be a malevolent side effect of the Templar's newly constructed Mana Tower.) In the comic, Adelaide's first appearance is on Page 506, where she appears and confronts Intelligence General Alabaster in relation to his reported "erratic behaviour." As she orders him confined of his quarters, Alabaster snaps and attacks the outsiders, including Flora, which sets off a chain-reaction of events leading to the death of the Master Architect, his disciples, Alabaster, several Basitin soldiers and the destruction of the tower. In the aftermath of the tower's destruction, Adelaide is assumed killed. King Adelaide returns in Page 577, where she dramatically interrupts Keith Keiser's trial with Lynn, much to the surprise (and embarrassment, to a lesser extent) of everyone present, in order to ensure the delivery of a letter from the recently deceased General Alaric. It is also at this point that Adelaide reveals that her 'death' was merely a rumor spread by overzealous healers who were intent on preserving her honor, by claiming she had died in battle, rather than succumbing to her illness. Her ailment quickly faded once the Templar's tower had been destroyed, leading her to believe that the construct was directly linked to her disease, causing it, rather than healing it. When it is revealed that Keith is in fact the apparent legal successor to the position of Master General, and following a semi-heated exchange between herself and the Acting Master General, Adelaide announces on the late Alaric's advice that she is to appoint Keith as the first Ambassador to the Basitin People. This consequently gave Keith control over all foreign matters, including the lives of his companions. Page 591 and 592, Adelaide confronts Natani about her gender, initially on her scent. Natani denies the allegation, but is forced to concede to the charade when Adelaide reveals her knowledge of the fact that four females were treated at the infirmary, and that they were missing one. Out of curiosity for Natani's position, she invites her to discuss it further over tea, at the same time hinting that doing so would result in her being "too busy" to correct the medical records. This conversation happens off panel and is picked up on Page 605, where Adelaide is questioning the reasoning behind Natani's male pretence. After a brief discussion, Adelaide thanks Natani and excuses herself, leaving to assumedly take care of her duties. King Adelaide is last seen in Page 612, where she expresses her belief that Keith will return to the new Master General Alabaster and an unidentified Basitin. (The unidentifed Basitin was also present at the trial, indicating that he may actually be the succeeding Arms or Intelligence General.) 'King' Adelaide The use of the title 'King' for Adelaide has been questioned and disputed since its inception. On a Deviantart Submission featuring both King Adelaide and Keith Keiser, Tom explained his reasoning behind the title after being asked previously on several occasions to justify it. "The reason I chose to give a female the title of "King" is because I like the juxtaposition of a women fulfilling the role of a leader who rules through strength. The words "King" and "Queen" automatically calls forth preconceptions about the type of person who might fill those roles, so I wanted to do something out of the ordinary. I find it entertaining to use words in ways they weren't intended to get a reaction out of people. I think it could be argued that the word "King" calls forth a stronger image than that which is evoked with the word "Queen" in the minds of many people. I wanted to portray that strength in Adelaide, and make it clear just from her name that she was a unique case." - Tom Fischbach. It is also noted that 'King' is the highest rank in the Basitin Military, due to the fact that the Basitin utilise a stratocracy, which apportions power, including the governing rank of 'King,' through military rank, as opposed to the traditional monarchic structure which reserves the position of 'King' to those descendant of a certain bloodline. In a stratocracy, the rank of 'King' holds no royal significance, but is rather a more fanciful name for 'Commander.' Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats